


[Podfic]The Committee To Prepare The Ground

by blackglass, readbyjela (jelazakazone), Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: podfics [86]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Spies & Secret Agents, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They were there all along</i>: a secret history of women in Imperial Security.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]The Committee To Prepare The Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Committee To Prepare The Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587703) by [Raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/Raven). 



> Music is Secret Agent by Melissa Etheridge and The Honourable Woman Soundtrack by The Baroness and The Spy.

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bvorkosigan%5Dcommitteetoprepare.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bvorkosigan%5Dcommitteetoprepare.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Kalakirya, I am sorry this is late. I had hoped to have it ready by your birthday, but circumstances conspired against me. (Jela) We all hope you enjoy it and send our love.


End file.
